The Acceptable Allegiant Ending
by HappyEndings46
Summary: *SPOILERS* Okay, I stink at summaries. Takes place towards the end of Allegiant, when Tris has just survived the Death Serum and is about to enter the room to release the Memory Serum. Wouldn't read unless you've already read the trilogy. Lots of fluff. :)
1. Chapter 1- Tris

**A/N: This is my ending to Allegiant. Veronica Roth owns the trilogy and the characters.  When I read Allegiant, it broke my heart. This is my ending (I know a ton of people have already written their endings) but I wanted to have a try at it. Please let me know what you think! :) Only helpful and polite reviews please. My first FanFiction, so no promises on quality.**

**Tris**

I stagger to the door, coughing and gasping, unable to catch my breath. My foot hits something -my gun-which must've fallen out of my hand when the serum was released. I do not believe I will need it, but I don't want to be surprised and not have anything to defend myself with. With gun in hand, I turn the handle and step into the dim room. As my eyes adjust to the light, I spot a small container resting on a counter to my left. The Memory Serum. I stumble towards it, but freeze as I hear a gun click behind me.

"Did you really think I wouldn't see through your act?" David wheels himself into view, his gun aimed right between my eyes. "Did you even consider," he continues, "that I might not be so trusting as my assistants? I placed extra cameras around the compound and planted a bug in your room. Good thing, too. Wouldn't want you to get away with treason." His cold eyes glint with a sort of sick pleasure as he steadies his aim. He has me at a disadvantage and I see that he knows it. He had access to all of my dauntless training, knows all of my tactics. Not to mention the element of surprise-his gun is still aimed at me and mine still points at the ground. I will have to distract him if I am to have even a ghost of a chance to succeed.

"My mother," I croak, "you loved her, didn't you?" It's cruel and I know it, but it's my best chance. He grimaces but quickly corrects himself.

"Do not think I can be so easily distracted, Girl," he growls.

"She always loved you. I don't think she ever got over you," I lie. "I discovered a secret entry from her journal. She added it later, and hid it in a way only I could figure out, I guess." David stays silent. "I know she loved my father, but I think some part of her heart always belonged to you. She loved you more, I think, but she believed it would be easiest for both of you if she let you go, so she did, out of love."

"What-what makes you think I want to hear any of this?" I can see David battling with himself, his face a give away.

"It's written all across your face." His gun is still aimed at me, his finger hovering over the trigger, but his eyes are shining with tears. I force myself to keep my eyes on him, even though I really want to run to the counter while he's hesitating. _Patience._ I tell myself. _Keep this going, and you'll have a much better chance._ David is holding the gun with shaking hands, a single tear slipping down his face.

"I-I never wanted any harm to come to her. She was just so stubborn." _Now._ I make a mad dash towards the counter. I hear the gun fire three times. I cry out as I feel the familiar burn of a bullet wound. I can't tell where he's hit me, but since his hands were shaking when he fired, his aim must be poor. I reach out a hand as I fall, grasping the counter and pulling myself against it. I turn and fire a shot at David, hitting the hand holding the gun. I don't want to be responsible for any more deaths. He drops his gun, but not before firing one last time. I am in agony. I reach a shaking hand out and retrieve the box. I punch in the code, releasing the serum, and fall to the ground.

I see my mother walking towards me, surrounded by a circle of light. She smiles as she kneels beside me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders so she can hold me against her.

"I missed you so much," I whisper. She tenderly brushes a strand of hair behind my ear.

"You have made me so proud, my darling. You can come with me now. I think you have suffered enough for one lifetime." I can be with my mom. I can abandon all pain, all suffering. But…what about Tobias? And Caleb. He would carry around his guilt for the rest of his life.

I remember when I was going to turn myself in to Erudite. I can clearly recall when I told Tobias that he would be okay if I died. He would find another girl, a better girl, and get over me. I still remember the look in his eyes as he told me that that was a lie. He was so earnest, so scared. I realize that I don't want to be without him either, that the pain of being without him was more than any physical pain. I don't think I _can_ be without him; he's my other half, my better half. I can't leave him behind after everything we've been through together. We both dreamed of a future for ourselves, and I am going to try my hardest to make that dream a reality. I look at my mother, studying every detail so that I can carry the image of her in an angelic state for the rest of my life. She holds me as I black out.

**A/N: Good First Chapter? I have several more on the way. I'm on Christmas break so I should be able to write a lot more.**


	2. Chapter 2- Tobias

**Tobias**

I hurry back to the building, eager to see Tris again. My footsteps echo in the empty hallway, meaning Caleb succeeded, that the guards and the people of the Bureau had their memories erased. I stop mid-step as I stumble upon Cara, her face wet with tears. Tris is not with her. I have a sick feeling in my gut as I ask where she is.

"Tris took Caleb's place. She went in instead of him," Cara says, her voice shaking.

I hear Christina gasp behind me. Images from my fear landscape, of Tris dying without me being able to save her, dizzy me. Of course Tris wouldn't let Caleb go in; she's too selfless.

"She survived the death serum," Cara continues. "But…David got to her before she released the memory serum." Cara's voice breaks. "He shot her, Four. The doctor's say it'll take a miracle for her to survive."

Christina doubles over, crippled by her grief. Everyone seems to be moving in slow motion. I am unsteady on my feet. I find Tris' room and rush to her bedside. I entwine her fingers with mine. Her breathing is shallow, her hand cold. She can't die. She just _can't_. I look her over. She is wrapped in bandages. Stitches dot her body where she was hit. But her heart is still beating. And as long as it beats, I refuse to let go of hope.

I stay by Tris' side the next few days, never leaving her for anything. I let myself cry over her until I have nothing left. Christina comes to check on Tris several times a day. She looks like a wreck. I must look worse. Caleb never makes an appearance. This never should've happened. He let Tris do his mission for him. After everything Tris has done for him, after she has forgiven him, he should at least have the guts to see her. He never should've lived in Abnegation; he's too selfish.

The day is quickly approaching for Uriah to be unplugged. I haven't visited him since Tris was put in the hospital, but I owe it to Zeke and Hanna to make an appearance. I kiss Tris' forehead and head out the door. Evelyn catches my arm, but I shake it off. Hana and Zeke sit by Uriah's side, stroking his hand and whispering to him. He looks at peace. This isn't right. I am about to head right back to Tris' room when Zeke looks up and catches my eye. It's too late now. I suck in a breath and quietly open the door.

On my way back to Tris' room, Caleb yells my name. I turn on him, so furious with him that I want him to hurt, to feel as much pain as Tris has. But I stop myself. I am not my father; I will not inflict unneeded pain. Caleb's eyes are red and his hair uncombed, his face wet with tears.

"I couldn't visit her, " he says quietly. "I couldn't stand to see her hurt because of me." I take in breath after breath to study myself.

"Hurt her? Since when do you care if _you hurt her_?" My voice shakes with anger.

Caleb studies his shoes.

"Before she left, she told me to tell you that she didn't want to leave you."

I can't deal with him right now. I turn on my heel and head back to Tris' room.

Several days have passed and Tris still hasn't shown any signs of recovery. Uriah is going to be unplugged tonight, and Tris will be soon, if she doesn't improve. The door opens, making me jump. It's only Christina. She stares down at Tris and begins to sob.

"If she doesn't make it-" she stops and hurries out the door without another word. Fresh tears slip down my face. I raise Tris' hand to my lips, hoping, praying, that she'll be okay. I am about to let go of all hope when I feel the faintest squeeze from her hand, so light I could have imagined it.


	3. Chapter 3-Tris

**Tris**

The first things I see are his eyes. They're wet with tears. I try to lift my hand to his face, but I am too weak to do so. I want to kiss him, but I can't do anything aside from staring at his face. Tobias slowly leans down and gently presses his lips to mine. A warm ache spreads through my body. He pulls back all too soon and holds my face in his hands. I try to speak again.

"I love you," I say so quietly that he wouldn't have heard me if he weren't so close.

"I love you, too," he grins.

Doctors rush into my room. They start poking and prodding me, sticking me with needles and giving me medications to take. Tobias is forced to stand outside my room. He looks like he's about to punch something or someone.

"Impossible," the doctors mutter as they work over me. "It's impossible that she survived. There's no way-"

I tune them out as I spot Christina wringing her hands at my door. I search for Caleb but do not see him. I try to swallow my disappointment. Maybe he hasn't heard that I've awoken yet. He's probably off doing some experiment or something.

"Beatrice-" a doctor starts.

"Tris," I correct him.

"Tris. It's a miracle you survived. You're going to have to take it easy for the next while. Do you have anyone that can care of you once you're released?" I glance at the door where Tobias waits with my friends. The doctor follows my gaze and smiles a bit. "I see. Well, we'll keep you here for at least a week but if you have that many people to look after you, then you should be able to be discharged sooner." I make a face at Tobias and he gives me a tense smile.

I remember, when I was in Abnegation, how we were taught about God. It came back to me when we left the fence and traveled into this world, the real world, and it comes back to me now. It was impossible that I survived the death serum and gunshot wounds, not to mention everything Pre-Bureau, but I guess it was completely possible for Him to save me. I guess that's what he does: He saves. And I am the first to admit that I need saving.

"Thank you," I whisper.

I finally convince Tobias that he can leave me so that he can take a shower. He returns to my side as soon as he's done, his hair still dripping with water.

"How long have I been out?" I croak, my voice still dry from the time without liquid.

"About a week." Tobias looks at me, his eyes brimming with tears. It hurts me to see him cry. He never cries.

"Hey," I touch my hand to his face. He closes his eyes as tears begin to roll down his face.

"I thought I had lost you," he whispers.

"You will never lose me, " I say firmly. "We survived the war and everything with it. We conquered the Bureau. Now we can start a new, peaceful life together." Tobias looks at me. In his eyes I see hope and fear, but mostly I see love.

"This isn't the first time you've come near to death," he says finally. "But it is the closest. What exactly happened?"

I look up into his dreamy blue eyes and begin to tell him about encountering David after surviving the death serum, of how I distracted him. I grimace as I recount of how I released the Memory Serum while suffering from four bullet wounds. I tell him about how I saw my mother and how she gave me a choice. Tears begin to roll down my cheek as I think of her. Tobias laces his fingers through mine, giving me the strength to continue.

"I was about to let go, to leave all the suffering behind, when I though of you," my voice cracks. "I knew I had to fight, to get back to you, because I need you to be happy. I realized that I could endure any physical pain as long as I had you by my side." He looks at me, his gaze so full of love that it warms me to the bone.

Christina comes by to see me often. She brings me news about whats going on outside of my room. Uriah made a miraculous recovery right before he was to be unplugged. He awoke to tear-streaked faces and doctors disconnecting his vitals. Not the best awakening. But he is now on the road to recovery.


	4. Chapter 4-Tobias

**Tobias**

I am the luckiest man in the world. I have the most amazing girlfriend. She is so strong, so beautiful-even though she may not think so. I didn't know it was possible to love someone as much as I love Tris. "Love" isn't even a strong enough word. She is a part of me, a part I could not live without. We cannot be broken apart after everything we've been through together. We are so strong together, and now we can finally relax and live together, forever.

Tris is released from the hospital a week later. She has a brace on her foot, and she is instructed to use crutches to relieve pressure from her calf, one of the places she was shot. Her entire upper body is wrapped in bandages, and she has a sling on her left arm. Despite all of that, she still looks great. The moment we step out of the hospital, she drops her crutches. I give her a pointed look.

"I've been listening to doctors telling me to 'do this' and 'do that.' 'Never walk without your crutches.' 'Take this pill, and this pill, and this pill-"'

"Okay, okay," I laugh. "I get it. But they have your best interest at heart."

"Hey, I survived Dauntless training. I still kept up with everyone else when I couldn't even dress myself, much less play capture the flag…and I won! With your help, of course," She grins up at me. All I can do is shake my head. Of course, I would be acting much the same way if I were in her shoes, but still…

"All right, you hate the crutches. And the pills. And the orders. But you'll recover quicker if you do what the doctors tell you."

"I know," she sighs. "But I hate it when people stare at me, which they'll be doing if I go out looking like this." She gestures dramatically at her body. She notices me staring and blushes. I clear my throat.

"How about this," I say. "I can help you around so you don't need to use your crutches as much, and you can wear one of my shirts so it covers up your sling and bandages."

"Great," she mutters. "Then I can go around looking like some one-armed freak."

"You're impossible!" I laugh.

"I know." She wraps her arms around my waist and pulls herself against me. I run my hand through her hair, which now falls a ways past her shoulders. She looks up at me with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "But that's part of the reason you love me so much."

"I give up!" I throw my arms up in the air. Tris giggles as she loops an arm around my waist and hands me the crutches.

**A/N: I'm working on the next few chapters. They should be up soon.**


	5. Chapter 5-Tris

**Tris**

Tobias helps me back to our new rooms, where we will be staying with all of our friends. The first one we enter has a large bed, simple furnishings, among them a couch, a bathroom, and a simple kitchen. I see Tobias eye the couch and blush. A hallway leads to another room, which looks much like the first, but with two small beds instead of one large one. More rooms are across the hall.

"Knock, Knock." Christina peeks her head into the room. "Hey. Okay, so here's the plan. Tris and I will be staying in here," she gestures to the two beds. "Four, you can be in the room next to us, the first one you guys saw, and everyone else will be across the hall." She smiles triumphantly.

I just stare at Tobias. Neither of us had actually said it, but we assumed he would be the one caring for me and sharing the room with me.

"Uh, Christina…" I swallow. "I was hoping to be with Four-"

"Oh hush. It's only right for us two girls to share a room. I can dress you, as I'm a fellow girl. We can sleep in the same room, as I'm another girl. I can do you hair-"

I sigh loudly.

Christina grins. "Love you, too."

I toss and turn, unable to fall asleep. I can sleep better when I'm with Tobias. I sigh and glance towards the other bed. Christina's chest rises and falls steadily. She's asleep. I slowly slip out of the covers and creep across the floor. I'm thankful for my small, light form as I make it to the door without making a sound. I turn the handle and quietly shut the door. I walk across the short hallway adjoining us to Tobias' room and open up his door. I grimace as it creaks. I shut the door without making another sound and sneak up to the bed.

"Hey," Tobias mumbles with a yawn.

"Sorry," I whisper, "did I wake you?"

"No, no, I couldn't fall asleep."

I grin. "Me neither."

He pulls back the covers and I slip underneath them. I pull myself against him, listening to his steady heartbeat. I touch each of his tattoos and grin as his heart rate speeds up. He brushes his lips across my forehead and I sigh in content.

"I love you," I whisper against his chest.

"I love you, too."

**A/N: I am going to try to post a few more chapters today. It may not be until tonight, though...**


	6. Chapter 6-Tobias

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I got distracted with my own books. ;) I have a ton of ideas to add to this story, (Nothing bad/sad) but it may not be until several days. The reviews were so kind! Thanks guys! I loved reading them. I didn't actually think many people would read this, much less review...anyway, hope you enjoy! **

**Tobias**

I wake up with Tris in my arms, her breath tickling my neck. I smile to myself as she mumbles my name in her sleep. The door opens suddenly and Christina bursts in. I start and Tris' eyes fly open. She sees Christina glaring at her and ducks her head.

"Uh, hey, Chris," she says weakly.

"Hey, to you, too." Her voice is hard.

I study her closely. Although she _looks_ plenty mad, I can also see a sparkle of amusement in her eyes. She spots me and gives me a quick wink, then returns to glaring at Tris.

"I thought we were friends. But then you reject me for a guy. C'mon. That's just cold."

"I-I-Well, it's not like that," she stutters, looking flushed. "I just couldn't sleep. So I came in here. The bed's a lot more comfortable."

"Right. The bed."

Tris' eyes plead with Christina. "Look, it's not like that. T-Four just helps me sleep better, okay? I feel…safer when I'm-"

Christina cuts her off with a chorus of giggles. "You should see your face. I really had you going there, didn't I?"

Tris stares at Christina, incredulous. I have to bite my lip to keep from smiling myself. Tris gives me a half-hearted glare when she sees my face but then ends up smiling a little herself.

"Okay, I admit, that was kind of funny," Tris says once Chris has stopped laughing. "But, next time, don't interrupt my sleep for a prank. Or you'll see a not-so-happy side of me."

"Don't we always," Chris mutters to herself with a smile.

Tris glares at her.

"Sorry. Couldn't resist. I brought muffins, though." Christina holds them out like a peace offering.

Tris heaves a sigh and gets out of the bed. I follow in case she needs any help.

"I'm fine," she says, catching my eye. "I made it over here all right last night, didn't I?" She gives me a small smile.

"Well, I'll leave you lovebirds and find something productive to do." Christina turns to leave, but not before whispering something in Tris' ear. Tris reddens then quickly shuts the door-a little too hard-after Christina.

I raise an eyebrow but don't say anything. Instead I sit down with a muffin in hand. Tris sits beside me, her face still red.

"You want a muffin?" I ask her, reaching to grab one off of the plate.

"No, no I'm good."

I shrug and take a bite. "So, how did you make it over here last night without the crutches?"

"Oh. That. I don't know. I just…did."

"And you weren't in any pain?"

"No…I think the medications are finally kicking in. My side and head still hurt, but my leg-not so much." She reaches over and grabs a piece off of my muffin.

"That's good," I say slowly, giving her a pointed look as she shoves the piece of my muffin into her mouth. "If you want a muffin, just tell me."

"Okay." She giggles a little as I slap her hand out of the way as she makes another grab for mine.

I try to glare at her but it's hard when she's looking so…alive. Her eyes are alight with mischievousness and her sides are shaking as she starts to laugh harder. She suddenly pales and clutches at her side.

"Tris? Tris-"

"I'm-fine," she says through gritted teeth. "I just laughed too hard. Hurt my side."

I move my hand over hers, covering her side. She's still pale, but her features seem to relax a little.

"I really need to work on not laughing when I'm trying to recover," she says weakly.

I flash back to another time, during Initiation, when Tris had been injured. It was when she had been attacked and I took her to my room to recover. I can still clearly see her limp body being held above the chasm. I can also clearly remember tending to her, how her touch felt.

"Tobias?" Tris says, jolting me out of my memory. "You okay? You look a little…weird."

"I'm fine. How's your side?"

"Only hurts if I laugh." I can see a flash of something in her eyes as she adds, "Or breathe."

"Well, not much we can do about that," I grin.

"You know, a lot of people would throw a party if I stopped breathing."

"Well I wouldn't go, even if they served cake."

Tris gives me a wide smile and kisses me softly. "That seems like so long ago, doesn't it?"

I nod in agreement and hold out a hand to help her up. She pulls herself into my arms and grabs a muffin from the plate, tearing off a piece to hand to me.

"For you," she says with a grin.


End file.
